Family, Love and Adventure
by harry4ever
Summary: Ch.4 up!Harry and Ginny are new parents to their Triplets sequel to Mr. and Mrs. Potter: Missions and there are many adjustments. Ginny still wants to be auror partners with Harry. Will she be able to save the wizarding world and take care of her tykes to
1. Three, tres, trois

Family, Love and Adventures

Rating: K+

Summary: Harry and Ginny are new parents with their triplets that have just been born (sequel to _Mr. and Mrs. Potter: Missions) _and there is a lot of adjustments to make. But even so, Ginny still wants to be Auror partners with Harry. Will Ginny be able to save the world and take care of three tykes too?

Disclaimer: This belongs to the wonderful and brilliant J.K. Rowling.

(A/N: Please Review! I hope you like it! I'm also up to any help with how to upload the chapters if any one can give me guidance.)

Chapter One

Three, Tres, Trois

When Ginny had brought home the little darlings on March 16th (a day after their birth) the next day was a Sunday and Harry had helped Ginny take care of them. Ginny thought about how much inexperience with children he had but it was funny. She remembered on that day when he changed Kayla's diaper she actually had to show him how to do it. Ginny was still a little nervous about being a new mother but knew she'd learn on the job.

The next morning, which was Monday around six o'clock, Ginny heard a baby crying. Ginny groaned and yawned as she got up and went to the room next to their room. Ginny realized that it was little Michael who was crying and picked him up and cradled him. "Shhh, don't cry," she said as she rocked him. But Michael needed more than rocking, she learned, he was probably hungry. Ginny carried the little baby down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She balanced Michael in one arm and took out her wand and opened the refrigerator, summoned the baby milk formula, poured the formula into the bottle and mixed it with water. While she was doing this Michael continued to cry.

"Don't cry, sweetie," Ginny said, tiredly. "Mummy's getting you some nice milk."

In the next moment as Ginny was warming the milk with her wand to the right temperature, Harry walked in rubbing his head. "Is everything okay?" He said, sleepily.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine, Harry," Ginny said, giving him a tired smile. "Go back to bed, hon, you do have to get up for work in an hour and a half."

Ginny had been getting up every two hours the whole night and Harry felt bad for the woman. Either it was Kayla, Daniel or Michael, or all at the same time she had had to get up and take care of them. Harry had helped her a few times when it got too much to handle, but most of the time she told him to go to bed. "No, darling," Harry said, walking over to her and taking Michael. "I'll feed him and you take a rest. You've been up a dozen times tonight." Harry cradled Michael (or Miky) in his arms and started to feed him.

"But you have to work, dear," Ginny said, yawning. "And-and…man, I'm tired…are you sure?"

"I'm very sure," Harry said, smiling. "Get up there and sleep." Ginny smiled thankfully at Harry and walked upstairs. Harry looked at his cute baby Miky and smiled thankfully. Harry walked into the living room and sat in the rocking chair, going back and forth gently. "Oh, look at you, little tyke Mike," Harry said, softly. "You're really a blessing to me and your mum. All of you all, Dannie, Kayla and you. You might have a lot of diapers to change but we still love you."

Harry kissed the babies forehead and yawned, almost falling asleep when he was awoke by a second baby crying. "Oh, there goes your brother," Harry said, smiling. Harry got up and went up the stairs taking two steps at a time. Ginny was already in the room picking up Kayla who had also began to cry. She put Daniel in the other hand and began to rock them, back and forth but then summoned an already made formula and warmed it magically with her wand while she had Kayla propped on her shoulder. "Hush, darlings," Ginny said, lovingly. "You all are a loud group aren't you?" Kayla continued to cry which woke up little Michael who before was sleeping. Ginny put the bottle in Kayla's mouth and continued to rock Daniel. "Oh, dear," Ginny said to Harry. "I think you should go into the other room with Miky so it's easier for him to go back to sleep, Harry!"

"Good idea, Gin," Harry said, quickly as he brought Miky into his bedroom. He closed the door and began to rock Michael gently. But Michael still screamed, so Harry while supporting his head, brought Michael up through the air and then down again. Michael began to laugh with enjoyment as Harry continued to do the same thing over and over again. "Oh, you like that, do you? But it's time to go to bed okay, sweetie pie?" Harry began to rock Michael the regular way and after ten minutes little Mike was fast asleep again. Harry looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was 7:25AM which was around the time he would normally be getting up. _I must have fell asleep for over an hour…_Harry thought as he yawned. He quietly walked into the babies room and opened the door quietly.

He saw Ginny sitting in a rocking chair with both babies in her arms. Her face was turned downwards and she had droopy eyes and over all looked exhausted. Harry put Michael into his crib, gently put the blanket over him and then turned to Ginny. "Gin?"

"Yes, Harry," Ginny whispered, looking up. She quietly stood up and put Kayla in one crib and Daniel in the other.

"It's 7:30 so I have to get ready for work," Harry said, kissing her forehead. "Get as much sleep as you can, love. I'll be back around five o'clock, they'll let me cut out earlier."

"Okay, hon, don't worry about me," Ginny said, smiling as she yawned. The parents both walked out of the room quietly and both went into their room. Ginny laid on her bed as Harry quickly put on his work robes rushed. When Harry turned around again Ginny was almost asleep and Harry quietly kissed her forehead. He walked downstairs and flooed to the auror department. Harry hoped that Ginny didn't have too much of a hard time today, three babies was a handful.

Ginny woke up barely ten minutes later when she heard the babies cooing in their cribs. She went into their room and smiled sleepily at them while she got her triplet sling. She put it around her neck and fastened it also around her waist. She picked up Kayla and laid her on the changing table, checked her diaper (which was fine) and put on a pink oncie and a little shirt over it. Then Ginny picked up Daniel and did pretty much the same and after that she did Michael. After this she put one by one into her sling and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Then she put each baby into the Three-Baby Car-seat and put them on the table. She smiled at all of them as they smiled at her. Then Ginny got out her wand and made a cup of coffee appear from thin air. Ginny only had time to take a few sips of the warm, sugary, _caffeinated_ coffee before Dannie started to cry.

Ginny sighed but then smiled at Dannie as she walked over to pick him up. "Oooh, Dannie, I think you left me a present in your diaper," she said, laughing. "Thank you, baby. Mummy appreciates it, sweetie." Ginny luckily had a changing table downstairs too so she put the little boy on it and unbuttoned his once and cleaned his mess up. "There you go, you are all set, pumpkin." She put Dannie back into the car-seat just before Kayla and Miky started to cry too. "Oooh, I see, you two left me presents too," Ginny smiled fondly at them. She picked Kayla up and put her on the table and then picked up Miky and put him on the other side. She quickly took off the diapers and took out her wand. Ginny's mum had always said that whenever you can, that a magical parent should try to do tasks that involved the baby the Muggle way; because it makes more bonding with the baby which is important. But her mum also said that sometimes you can't avoid doing magic.

Ginny smiled as she discreetly cleaned them up with her wand. Then she put Kayla and Miky back into their car-seats. Ginny did a warming charm on her coffee and drank it with a piece of toast. She smiled at the babies and noticed that they seemed content as they looked around the house. Ginny quickly ran up the stairs into her bedroom and opened the draw and took out a pair of jeans that she had worn before her pregnancy. _These should fit again, _Ginny thought as she pulled them up. The jeans fit fine until they got to her butt which was bigger, she struggled to pull them over. When she tried to zipper it they wouldn't zipper no matter how much she tried. Ginny looked into the mirror and frowned at herself as she looked at her flab of a stomach.

A stomach that once used to be very thin and now sagged over like a man's whiskey belly. Her but had gotten bigger too and wasn't the small one she used to have. "I'm so fat," Ginny whispered to herself, a tear running down her cheek. "I don't know how Harry can stand to look at me anymore." Ginny snapped out of it as she remembered that she had three babies downstairs and put on a bigger pair of pants and a yellow long sleeve shirt. She walked down the stairs fast and saw Kayla, Dannie and Miky sleeping. She smiled happily at her and Harry's babies, _even if I am fat it was worth it to have these three little angels. _She thought.


	2. The Party

(A/N: Pretty please, please review!)

Chapter Two

The Party

Ginny stood near the Diaper table changing Michael's diaper while Harry held Daniel and Kayla. Today was a Saturday, and the triplets were exactly a week old and the five were going to the Burrow. Molly, Arthur, and all of Ginny's brothers and their wives/girlfriends/children would all be there to say hello to the little tykes. Daniel and Michael were both dressed very cute, one in a light yellow sweater and the other in a blue sweater, and both in a green oncy with snitches (Harry had of course bought it for him) on it. Kayla had a pretty dress with flowers on it, a little denim jacket and a baby bonnet. It was only the twenty-first of March and Ginny knew it was still cold. "We're ready to go," Ginny announced. "I already have the car-seat in the car…now where's my baby bag?"

"I have it, dear," Harry said, smiling. "Let's go." They both walked down the stairs with the babies in their arms and walked to the driveway where their new car was. Ginny thought it was safer to drive instead of flooing or apparating because she didn't feel good about doing it with three babies. So on Harry and Ginny's free time during her pregnancy she and Harry had practiced driving and gotten quite good at it. Ginny buckled the triplets into the car-seats and kissed all of them and then got into the passenger seat in the front. Harry started the engine and began to drive to the Burrow.

Molly Weasley heard a knock at her kitchen door as she prepared that night's dinner (roast beef, potatoes, chicken soap and butterbeer) and knew that it was her daughter and son-in-law with their triplets, who of course were the honor of the party. She scurried over and opened the door and beamed at the new parents. "Oh, Ginny, Harry," Molly cried, hugging both of them. "And these little angels, they're so precious! Let me hold-um Michael, right, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded as she decided to take this time to summon the car-seat so they could lay on them, the stroller, and her baby bag. Molly still rocked Michael as she said, "So, Ginny, Harry, everyone is in the living-room waiting for you all."

"Okay, great," Ginny and Harry said, smiling. The two followed Molly into the living-room and suddenly saw many red-heads. Ron and Hermione, who had gotten married two years ago were sitting in a love-seat. Fred was with his fiancé Alicia Spinnet and George was with his fiancé Angelina Johnson. They were sitting on the floor playing with Bill and Fluer's children, Katie (3) and Ponce (6), their parents were sitting on the couch drinking tea. Charlie and his wife Monica were also sitting on the couch with Emily, who was two on his lap, and his other daughter Georgia playing dolls with Katie. Percy was sitting in a wooden chair, a little distant from the family with his old-time girlfriend Penelope (who was still waiting to get engaged at 33 years old) in another chair next to him.

Arthur was sitting in a chair next to Hermione asking about a muggle technology called the Ipod. Lupin also sat on the couch with his wife Tonks. Everyone was talking animated until they saw that Ginny and Harry had arrived with the triplets. Then everyone smiled at them and the family began to get up and greet them. Ron and Hermione came up first, Hermione hugged Ginny and Ron hugged Harry; then vice-versa. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Ginny," Hermione said, beaming at Michael (who Molly had given back). "What's his name? Michael, right? He is the most adorable thing, isn't he? Also Kayla, and Michael are as adorable too."

"Oh, I know," Ginny said, smiling proud. "They are wonderful, I love them."

"Mate, these babies are cute, aren't they?" Ron said, grinning. "They all must be a handful though.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, grinning back. "But it's worth it too."

Then the couple sat down on the couch and put the babies in the car-seat. Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia came and played with them. "These three are going to be just like their uncles, Fred and I."

Then Charlie and Monica and their kid, Georgia said hello, also did Bill and Fluer and their kids. Lupin and Tonks, kneeled next to the baby and made funny faces. "Wow, Harry, and Ginny, you've both grown up fast," Lupin said, smiling with joy. "I remember when you were this age, Harry." Harry nodded and smiled and they had a long conversation while Ginny did with Tonks, and the babies fell to sleep.

Ginny was in the kitchen talking with her mother before dinner was ready, while Harry and everyone held the triplets. Ginny really wanted to get advice from her, who had a lot of experience.

"So, Ginny, how was your first week with the babies been?" Molly asked, caring.

"Really, hard," Ginny answered, truthfully. "God, they wake me up about five times each night and in the morning they wake up at six or earlier. I've been exhausted, mum."

"It's normal, dear," Her mother said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I remember when I had Charlie, I wasn't used to it at all and I was very tired. But I can't imagine having three babies at the same time. Here's advice to decrease the number of times they wake up at night. Before you put them to bed, feed them so they at least won't be hungry for a few hours. Then burp them and check their diapers…maybe they might cry three or four times a night instead. Does Harry help, dear?"

"Yes, he does," Ginny said, nodding. "Thanks mum."

"You're welcome, dear," Molly said, she was proud of her daughter. "Anything else that's bothering you?"

"Yes," Ginny said, sighing. "I really miss working. I miss saving people's live's and finding evil wizards and old Death Eaters. I miss being the old 'Harry & Ginny-auror partners' thing."

"Oh, I know you miss it," Molly said, softly. "But the babies are very young and need you there."

"I know, mum," Ginny said. "But in a few months, I want to go back part time…maybe twice a week."

"Ginevra," Molly said, shaking her head. "Working before you had kids was different…but now that you do you need to stay home and take care of them. You put your life in danger being an auror and imagine those babies having no mother! You need to stay home, it's the right thing to do!"

"Mum," Ginny said, angry. "So all that training I did was a waste because I should never work again! Harry puts his life on the line everyday but you don't seem a bit worried about him! What if he died, the triplets would have no father…but you don't care as long—"

"Gin…let's not argue," Molly said, hastily. "I am just stating my opinion!"

"Opinion? It was more like you were saying if I went back to work I'd be doing an immoral thing, like neglecting my children!"

"I never said that," Molly said, her face red. "I just believe in tradition and tradition has been that—"

"It's not bad to change tradition once in a while, mum!" Ginny said, going out the side door to the yard.

Ginny sat in a swing near the garden like she always did when she was little. She was very angry with her mum because she was trying to control her life. It was bad at all if Ginny went back to work when the triplets were a few months old. But Ginny knew that her mum sometimes forgets that Ginny was twenty five and not fifteen. Suddenly Ginny was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone call her name.

"Ginny?"

It was Harry of course, everyone must have heard their yelling and Harry was always one to make her feel better.

"Hi," Ginny said, quietly. Harry didn't have any of the babies with him, which was a relief so they could talk alone. He sat on the other side of the swing and looked at her with love and concern. "What's wrong, baby? I heard you and Molly fighting," Harry said, putting an arm lightly around her.

"I told her that after a few months maybe I'd go back to being an auror part-time," Ginny started, hotly. "She started lecturing me about how I can't work anymore and all about tradition! I am so sick of being bossed around by her, she still thinks I'm a baby even though I am 25 years old and have babies of my own! Urgh!"

"Oh, that's just how your mother is sometimes, darling," Harry said, holding her close. "She doesn't mean anything by it and is a very kind person."

"I know she is," Ginny said, getting up and pacing. "But sometimes it gets to be too much, too much! All her controlling gets on all of everyone's nerves…it's like she doesn't feel good until she's controlling someone's life!"

"Ginny, the things you are saying aren't really nice," Harry said, cautiously. "I mean she's your mum and your making her seem like a horrible person."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Ginny yelled at her husband. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SIDING WITH HER… WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SAME SIDE, HARRY!"

"Gin…I am not on any side," Harry said, cowering. "I'm neutral…I am not against you or your mother." Harry got up and took Ginny's hand. "Let's not argue and go in—"

"NO!" Ginny yelled, taking her hand out of his and suddenly slapping him in the face. "DON'T TOUCH ME, I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, GIN? YOU JUST WANT TO ARGUE WITH EVERYBODY TODAY! NO, I'LL GO IN AND TAKE CARE OF THE TRIPLETS BECAUSE YOU WILL PROBABLY YELL AT THEM TOO! I'LL GIVE YOU SOME SPACE!"

"YOU DESPICABLE LITTLE…HOW DARE YOU TELL ME NOT TO TAKE CARE OF MY OWN BABIES! I TOOK CARE OF THEM ALL WEEK, ALL WEEK WHILE YOU WERE OFF AT WORK GALLAVANTING AROUND, PROBABLY WITH ANOTHER CUTE PARTNER! I AM SO EXHAUSTED…I HAVE PROBABLY HAD TEN HOURS OF SLEEP THIS WHOLE WEEK…DON'T TELL ME I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MY CHILDREN!" By now Ginny was sobbing while she was yelling and Harry lowered his voice.

"Ginny," Harry said, putting both arms around her. "My partner is a man and even if he was a woman do you think I'd do anything unprofessional while my wife that I love more than anything is at home with our kids? No, Gin, why would you think that? It hurts that you think that. I'm sorry that you haven't gotten much help, I'll try to stay home some days but it's hard to take off many days. I am also sorry you haven't gotten much sleep but things will get better, I'm sure. I was just trying to help you with the kids because you weren't exactly in the right frame of mind, you know?"

"I know, I know, I-I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's okay," Harry said, kissing her forehead.

Harry and Ginny went back inside in time for dinner. Ginny and Harry both sat down and fed the babies milk. While they did this they ate the delicious dinner but were both very quiet. Ginny was still annoyed at her mum for being controlling. She decided that someday, not today, she'd have a talk with her. Right after dinner the parents left with the babies already asleep and they said good-bye to everyone.


	3. A Romantic Night Out

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me but everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

(A/N): I hope you all like this chapter...remember to review and tell me anything that needs improving.

Chapter 3

Romantic Night Out

Harry and Ginny sat on the floor one Friday afternoon in August, when Harry had gotten home early from the Ministry. They were sitting playing with Daniel, Kayla and Michael who had just learned to sit up. Harry was rolling a blue ball back and forth to Dannie, who pushed it slightly with his hands.

"Good job!" Harry praised, clapping his hands. "Look what daddy got for you, Dannie? A new red car." He put the car in front of Dannie's face and Dannie laughed and took it and began to play with it.

Ginny was playing with Miky and Kayla with a bunny and a dog puppet.

"Bark, Bark!" Ginny played. "Hello, boys and girls…how lovely to see you!"

The two babies laughed happily until they saw the red car in Dannie's hand. Kayla leaned over and grabbed the car from Dannie. Dannie started to cry and Harry said, "Hey, there's plenty cars for everyone." Harry took out a few more cars out of a bag and gave one to each child. All the babies smiled and began to play with them contentedly. Ginny moved over to her husband and smiled.

"Harry, you have to stop spoiling them, love," Ginny said, but was laughing. "You give them toys like a few times each week."

"I know," Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny. "I guess I am making sure I am the exact opposite of my Aunt and Uncle. When I was little I never had one toy, not one. Even if I found a toy that was Dudley's reject, most of the time he'd step on it or something. I want them to have a happy childhood."

"They will, Harry," Ginny said, kissing his cheek. "Even if they didn't have a lot of toys because we give them lots of love."

"Yeah," Harry said, kissing Ginny on the lips. "I have an idea, Gin. What about we bring Kayla, Daniel and Michael to your mum and she can take care of them. This way we could go on a romantic date, how does that sound?"

"It sounds bloody brilliant!" Ginny said, beaming. "I don't think we've been on a date since before the triplets were born."

"Wow, five or six months," Harry said, surprised. "Well, where would you like to go?"

Ginny put Kayla on her lap before answering, "I don't know, maybe that place in London called…Magic Castle, I think. It's supposed to be a very nice dinner restaurant and they have dancing too."

"Okay, then, Madame," Harry said, smiling. "I shall escort you there."

Ginny giggled before she smelled that Kayla needed a diaper change and got up and went to the changing table. Harry stayed with the boys and watched them play with the cars.

"Write a letter to my mum, then, Harry," Ginny said, after putting on a brand new diaper.

"Oh yes," Harry said, summoning a parchment and a quill. He wrote a quick note asking Molly if she'd mine watching the Triplets for a few hours in the evening. Then he ran upstairs and tied the note to Hedwig's leg, who hooted when Harry patted his head. "Take this to Molly Weasley, please, okay?" Harry said, then the owl flew away, soaring across the atmosphere.

Harry walked downstairs and found Ginny putting all three babies into the stroller and looking very happy. "Harry, I'm going on a walk, dear," she said, happily. "Would you like to come?"

"Oh, no thanks," Harry said, laughing. "I have to make reservations with that restaurant and I have to find something that looks sexy on me, remember?"

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, laughing. "You always look sexy."

"Oh, really? Well, thank you," he said, still laughing and grinning goofy. "That has helped my confidence a tremendous lot. Now, scoot, scoot, off you go with that walk!"

Ginny playfully hit him in the arm and said a quick good-bye and kissed him before she wheeled the stroller out of the house and around the naighborhood.

"Thanks a lot, mum," Ginny said, hugging her mum. Ginny and Harry were just dropping off the triplets at the Burrow around seven o'clock.

"No problem, dears," Molly said, lovingly. "I love my grandchildren. Hi, Kayla, hi Daniel, hi Michael!" Ginny smiled at her and looked at the sleepy babies in the stroller. Ginny and Harry had already fed the babies (peas and carrot baby food, of course) and given them their bath and put them into pajamas. Kayla had a cute footsy pajamas with pink and purple stars all over it. Daniel and Michael both had blue and yellow stars. The triplets must have looked quite adorable to Molly.

"Well, mum," Ginny said, interrupting the trance between her mum and the babies. "There isn't much you need to do except sing to them and give them a bottle before they go to bed. I have already made bottles, just put them in the refrigerator."

The reason why Molly and Arthur had a refrigerator was because Arthur had found a thrown out one on a muggle's lawn. He fixed it up and cleaned it and somehow figured out how to use it. Now he insisted on having a 'defridurator' because they were so fascinating.

"Oh, okay," Molly said, smiling. "That's very kind to make them a head of time." Molly walked over to the refrigerator and put the bottles on the shelf. Then she walked back over to Harry and Ginny and said, "They look like they should go to bed soon. Don't worry, they will go straight to bed, no buts!"

"Thanks, Molly," Harry said, smiling. "We appreciate this, a lot."

"You are very welcome," Molly said, hugging Harry. "Now, you two dears go out and have fun. Don't worry a bit! You two deserve it after five months."

"Okay, thanks, bye mum," Ginny said, leaning down and kissing each babies forehead. "Bye darlings!"

Harry knelt down and kissed them too. "You'll see us tomorrow, sweeti-pies."

Then the two left and apparated out.

Quickly before going to the restaurant, Harry and Ginny apparated to their house. The restaurant was fancy and it was a semi-formal place, so the couple wanted to dress after they dropped the Triplets at the Burrow. "Quickly, Ginny," Harry said, running upstairs. "It's 7:15 and the reservations at 7:30."

"Okay, but beauty takes time," Ginny said, pointing her chin up at him kidding.

"You're already beautiful, Gin-Gin," Harry said, smiling.

"Thanks, kiss-up," she said, although she was blushing.

Ginny quickly went into their room and opened the closet door. Inside she had many colors of dresses (no pinks because it looked dreadful on her) and she skimmed at all of them trying to decide. Ginny took out three dresses, one was a light shade of green with an oval neckline. One was scarlet with no straps and one was yellow with shirt sleeves and a V-neck. What was she going to wear?

"Gin, are you ready yet?" Harry asked, who had already finished dressing.

"I can't decide what to wear, Harry," Ginny said, biting her lip. "A few more minutes, please."

"Gin, it's 7:25….fine, just hurry it up," Harry said, impatient. He left the room to go wait in the living room.

Ginny decided that she didn't want to wear any of the dresses she had out so she put them down and took out another yellow dress. It was a very beautiful dress, Harry had given it to her for her Birthday. Up till now Ginny had had no where to wear it. It had flowing short sleeves and a heart shaped neckline that went a bit down her chest. It had pretty sequences on it and one side of the dress stopped around her knee and the opposite side went past her feet. Ginny quickly put it on and noticed that she still had a floppy belly. Ginny knew what she could do, she did an non-revealing spell that made her stomach look thinner. Then she looked through her shoes and took out the white ones and put them on. Ginny looked at her hair which looked very flat today and did a hair volume spell and her hair instantly changed to full of body and curls. Ginny took out some lip gloss, eye-shadow and blush and applied it hurriedly.

"GINNY! ARE YOU READY _YET?_" Harry called from downstairs.

"YES, I AM!" Ginny called back to him. She walked down the hall and began to walk down the stairs. As she came closer to Harry, his jaw dropped.

To him, Ginny looked so beautiful. She always looked beautiful but today she looked gorgeous, ravishing…just fabulous. Her hair was so bouncy and curly and that dress looked great on her.

"What?" Ginny said, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"You-you…look so gorgeous," Harry said, unable to find words.

"Why thank you, darling," Ginny said, strutting playfully as she went to get her purse. "Let's go, dear, it's 7:40."

"Oh, oh, yes, yes," Harry said, clearing his throat and grinning. They both apparated outside the restaurant, and after taking each others arms, they walked inside.

"Hi, Harry Potter, I reserved a table for two," he said to the hostess. Her eyes widened and she said, "Oh, yes, over here. Follow me."

"Thanks," Harry said, as they sat down. The two began to look at the menu and the food was very fancy. But Ginny was actually used to having fancy food if they went out because they made enough money, but it made her eyes widen. Ginny looked at the steak but decided against it and got salmon and potatoes with soap. She wanted to watch her diet and steak would just make her fatter. Harry decided to get the steak though. The waiter brought their food quickly (with wine) and they enjoyed it immensely. When they were done eating they got up and danced. First a slow song came on, and the couple enjoyed the romance of it all. Then a tango dance came on and they continued to dance, moving to the beat.

"Harry," Ginny said, while she moved her hips to the beat. "I was thinking, the babies are five months old now. I want to go back to work, at least part-time."

"Are you sure, Gin? Doing what we used to do is really dangerous," Harry said, frowning. "When you used to do it, we didn't have kids to worry about."

"Harry, I really want to go back to it," Ginny said, a little irritated. "We used to be partners, I want that again. It would only be for maybe two or three times a week. We could always hire someone we trust if my mum didn't want to do it."

"Ginny, honey," Harry said, shaking his head. "I see Aurors dying sometimes, and it's not fun. What if that happened to you? The babies wouldn't have a mother."

"There are risks in everything you do," Ginny answered, shortly. "You could die when you walk down the street, but we can't be afraid to do it. I'm not going to stay in a protected shell and I am NOT doing that office job. I am much more clever for that and we do much better when we're together."

"Okay, love, if you say so," Harry said, smiling a bit. "I guess it'll be fun being partners again. But Gin, do you know if your mother would want to watch them three days a week?"

"She probably wouldn't mind," Ginny said, glowing up at Harry as he trawled her. "She loves Kayla, Daniel and Michael so much. But if she doesn't want to I have a friend who could do it.

"Great," Harry said, nodding his head. "At least they will be in good hands."

"Of course," Ginny said, shaking her hips again. Ginny and Harry's eyes locked for an instance. In that instance it was like it was their first kiss, it was like magic. Not wand magic but magic from the heart. They both leaned in, as fireworks went off in their heads, and shared a deep kiss.

It had definitely been a romantic night, a romantic night that both had not had for a long time. They had both needed it to just have time without the babies, even though they loved them dearly. Quarter after ten the couple left to get the babies, refreshed and happy.

A/N: Next chapter is going to be when Ginny begins being auror partners with Harry and the story gets action and adventure! Keep reading and pleeeease review!


	4. A Mystery

A/N: This the chapter that gets back to the Harry and Ginny auror partner thing...a little mystery for you! Enjoy and review

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...it's all J.K. Rowling...except my plot.

Chapter 4

A Mystery

It turned out that Molly Weasley did not mind watching her grandchildren for three days, Monday to Wednesday from 7:00AM to 5PM every week. She had been doing it for a few weeks while Harry and Ginny did their auror duties.

It was now Monday morning in mid-September and Ginny had gotten up twenty minutes earlier to do push-ups. She laid down on the floor and decided to do one hundred before it was time to get ready for work. It was 5:40AM and even the Triplets hadn't woken up yet. Ginny was sweating while she was on her 50th one when Harry groggily woke up.

"Gin?" Harry asked, looking at her with half open eyes. "What are you doing? It's 5:50AM…"

"I…51…know," Ginny said, taking a deep breath. "I am…52…doing…53…54…push-ups…55….s-so…56…57…I can…58…lose…59…wait! 60…61…62!"

"Lose wait?" Harry said, laughing. "You don't need to lose wait. You're perfect! You shouldn't be up this early…we have a long day."

"Glad you… think that," Ginny said, breathing hard. She had finally given up and had her back on the floor. "But I don't. Ever heard… of baby-fat? Well, I had… three babies so… that means I have a lot of flabby… fat!"

Harry climbed out of bed and walked over to her and offered his hand, which she accepted and she stood up. "Ginny, it doesn't matter how much weight you have too me," Harry said, truthfully. "Weight isn't the important things in life. Have you been reading this magazine?" Harry pointed to a Witch Model.

Ginny nodded.

"Well, don't," Harry said, kissing her on the lips. "NO ONE looks like that. They use a spell to make themselves look thinner in the picture."

"Okay, you're right," Ginny said, glowing at him. "Let's go have some breakfast. The Triplets should be up any minute."

And she was right, because right after she stated it the triplets began to cry. Harry and Ginny walked into their room and got them ready to go to the Burrow.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

An hour and a half later Ginny and Harry apparated to the ministry and went to the Auror department. When they arrived, they immediately noticed most of the Aurors were huddled in a circle. Harry and Ginny joined and asked, "What's going on?"

"Something horrible has happened," Kingsley said, with sadness. "I never thought it would ever happen again after You-Know-Who was destroyed…A child at Hogwarts has been killed!"

"Oh no!" Ginny said, her hand over her mouth. "When did this happen?"

"We think on the 13th at nightime," Kingsley said. "Peter Smith was his name. He first didn't come to Transfiguration, then he didn't show up to dinner or to Quidditch practice. McGonagall checked his dorm and it was destroyed…everything disarray. There was a little note that said something about 'This is for what you did to me' or something. So we don't think that it was a Death Eater…it could be someone who knew him due to the note."

Ginny shivered. She asked, "Who's going to go and investigate?"

Kingsley smiled slightly, "You two."

"Okay, we're go r-right now," Ginny said, still recovering from her shock.

"Yes, of course," Harry said, looking very sullen. They walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder and one at a time flooed to the Headmistress's office at Hogwarts. When they both got their, McGonagall was sitting in her chair looking very sad and troubled, as she would naturally be.

"Hello, Minerva," Ginny said, sadly.

"Hello," McGonagall said, very distraught. Then she cleared her throat and said stiffly, "So I take it you have heard of what happened?"

"Yes, of course," Harry said, nodding. "Could we see the boy's room, please?"

"Surely," she said, walking out of the office and down the spiral with the two following her. "He was such a nice boy, Peter, he was the brightest wizard in his year, like Hermione. On Friday, he wasn't Transfiguration and the Captain told me he wasn't at Quidditch either. It wasn't like him to miss a class or Quidditch either so I checked his room. You see he has a single room. I found him on the floor, completely dead Friday night…" she trailed off softly.

They had gotten to the fat lady of the Gryffindor Tower. "He was a Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he was," McGonagall said, as she said the password. They walked into the portrait and were greeted with not the usual happy and bubbly faces of the students, but very sad and quiet Gryffindors. They all looked at Harry and Ginny, because they knew that they were investigating what happened. The three walked up the staircase and went into a room that was blocked with a sign that said: **DO NOT ENTER: THIS IS A MURDER SCENE!**

McGonagall undid the spell (because she was the one who cast it) and turned the handle. The three walked in cautiously and saw that the body had already been taken out. But the room looked horrible, there was the sight and smell of dried blood all over the bed and the floor. There were also some blood on the walls. Ginny and Harry both shuddered and were very disturbed by what they saw. "So this is it," McGonagall said, trying to sound indifferent. "I'll let you two figure out some things. Come to my office if you need me." With that last word she left and closed the door.

"Where do we start?" Harry said, his face very pale. "This was obviously a very…very bloody murder, Gin."

"Yes, I know," she said, looking around the room. "First, let's look around this room. We will have to wear gloves for protection."

She muttered a quick incantation and in a second both were wearing latex gloves. Ginny and Harry began to look under the beds, or in people's luggage. Finally, Ginny looked in his night table next to his bed and saw a wrinkled up piece of paper. She took it and read it.

_Peter, Monday 9/6/06_

_Why are you breaking up with me? What did I ever do to you? Was I not good enough? I know you were seeing another girl behind my back, because my friend Leila told me so…but I chose not to believe it because I thought I could TRUST you! I don't ever want to see you again…have a wonderful life! Oh, and by the way: GO TO HELL!_

_Not love,_

_Mary Jane_

Ginny raised her eyebrows as she called Harry over, "Harry, I found someone who we could talk to…who might know something."

"Who?" Harry asked, walking over to her. He read the note over her shoulder. "She seems pretty ballistics."

"Her boyfriend cheated on her, Harry," Ginny said, glaring at him. "I would be too."

"That's true," Harry said, grinning a bit. "I wonder what her last name is, we need to go talk to her. She'd probably know a lot."

"Yeah, let's find out," she said, leaving the room.

Harry followed her and closed the door after them. No one knew what spell to lock the door again, so Harry just put a better spell that alohomora wouldn't work on. The Potters walked down the stairs to the common room and asked a girl who was reading a book: "Excuse me? But I have a question?"

"Yes, of course," the girl said, lifting her head up. "Go on."

"Who's Mary-Jane? The girl who used to date Peter Smith?" Ginny said, describing all she knew.

"Oh, you mean, Mary-Jane Carter," the girl answered, sympathy in her eyes. "She's a Gryffindor too, yeah, so she's been in her room since she found out yesterday night. She was really shocked, even though he cheated on her…she seemed really upset. She hasn't had to go to classes because classes were canceled for today."

"Well, that's natural," Harry said, looking solemn. "Could you do us a big favor by telling us which is her room, please?"

"Yes, we really need to ask her questions and see what she knows," Ginny said, smiling at the girl.

"Of course," said the girl. "She's about the third door on your right."

"Thank you so much," Harry said, smiling. "And what's your name, please?"

"You're welcome, and I'm Katherine Donnelly," She said, positively.

"Yes, you've been a big help, Katherine," Ginny said, as they headed up to the girls staircase.

Harry stopped walking before he stepped on the first step because he remembered what happened if boys came up the Girls dormitory. Ginny had already gotten to the top and was waiting for him. "I remember when me and Ron tried to go up here to tell Hermione something," Harry said, chuckling. "We fell flat on our buttocks!" He quickly conjured a rope and threw it to Ginny who tied it to the railing. He held on to it tightly and stepped on the first step, which immediately turned to a slide, as usual. This time he did not fall and griped the rope tightly and climbed up the slide.

He finally made it to the top and grinned a bit at Ginny as they headed to the girl's bedroom. At last, the two arrived at the third door on the right and knocked. "Who…who is it?" Mary-Jane asked, sniffling. "I would…really like to be alone."

"Hi, this is Ginny and Harry Potter," Ginny said, kindly. "We're aurors and would like to talk to you about Peter. We're quite sorry to bother you, miss."

There was a pause and then she said, "O-oh, yes, j-just a minute please." A moment later the door swung open and there was a sad-looking girl who looked like she had definitely been crying. "H-hi, come in," she said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Sor-ry, room is really…a mess. B-but do sit down on the chairs over there." They did.

"Miss Carter, we found out that you were involved with Peter and then broke up," Harry said.

"How did you know?"

"We read the note that you wrote him, dear," Ginny said, with sympathy.

"Well, yes," Mary-Jane said, softly. "We dated for five months…and-and then just a week ago, my best friend saw him kissing another girl. I didn't want to believe it…I ignored it. He broke up with me two days later. He-he didn't even t-tell me in person, he sent an owl to me-me…" She trailed off with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said, understanding how she felt. "It must have been a shock to have this going on too."

"O-oh, yes, of course," she said, a little irritated.

"Do you know anyone in the castle who would have a grudge with him?" Harry asked. "We found a note that said 'this is for what you did to me'."

"Y-you d-did," Mary-Jane asked, her eyes widening. "Who would write that I wonder? Al-although, I do have a-a hunch on who might have done it."

"Who?" Ginny asked, anxious.

"Alias Malfoy," she answered, trying to look scared. "He's apparently, related to a man named Draco Malfoy…I guess he's a much younger cousin. Well, Alias is a big bully…and-and Malfoy (as we call him) thought Peter was looking at his girlfriend and that he liked him. Malfoy has been sending Peter threatening notes like 'stay away from my girlfriend or you're DEAD'. He could have done it…I mean he's in Slytherin."

"Yes, thank you, Mary-Jane for telling us," Harry said, looking at Ginny. "We have to go now…take care." Harry and Ginny both walked out of the room and slide down the stairs.

"Gin, we don't have enough evidence to convict Malfoy," Harry said, shaking his head. "We didn't find any notes from him when we searched."

"I know," Ginny said, worried. "We can't just go by that he's in Slytherin either."

"No," Harry said.

"We could go and investigate Peter's room and check if we missed his notes," Ginny said, walking down the halls. "Right now it's lunchtime and we can go and eat in the Great Hall. I'm starving."

"Okay, sounds good," Harry said, rubbing his stomach hungrily. The Potters walked down to the Hall hand and hand. Little did they know that a person they did not expect was thinking up a plan right then, with very little tears.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: This is the little mystery that I wanted to put in to liven up the fic. The next chapter will be a continuation of the mystery. I hope you like it...review with any criticism if you have any.


End file.
